The Last of Us: Here's A Health to the Company
by Dreams of Florence
Summary: Twenty more years have passed since Joel and Ellie have settled in at Jackson. All is well as they usher in another new unknown year. They don't know what this year will bring but for now there are no worries. So for now they raise their glasses, like it's the last time.


The Last of Us: Here's a Health to the Company

* * *

**A/N:** I recommend that you all search up the song on the Assassin's Creed IV Soundtrack **Here's A Health to the Company **on youtube while reading this =)

* * *

_~Ellie~_

Twenty years.

That's all it took, according to Joel, for the world to change. At the blink of an eye the world was flipped upside down and began its descent into hell.

I'm really beginning to wonder at what one point it'll fall on its head, if it hasn't already.

But now another twenty years have passed and it would seem the world isn't going to fall on its head anymore. More so on its ass now.

In twenty years, Jackson has grown. What was once just a small part of Wyoming has grown to the size of three New York cities, as they said. Whatever that was.

We're over seventy families strong and growing every day. So many people who never wished for this life, that have lost so much since that fateful day in 2013. Their sacrifice to survive and to find that famed second chance. In this world, that sounded like mission impossible. Just another story to help kids sleep at night.

I was one of them. The ones who thought it was impossible. With everything we've been through…everything I've been through, how could there be any good left in this world?

But now that I'm here, I believe there is some good in the world, more importantly good people. This world is just one huge cave but if you look hard enough, you can find the light that can get you out. And I believe that there's more than exit.

Sometimes you make your own. Even if it might blind you a bit.

Though I was mad at him at first for lying, I'm glad that Joel didn't give me up to the fireflies. There really was no guarantee that the vaccine would work when I thought about it. And with the supposed thought of there being more like me it eased my fear. The fireflies have rebuilt themselves and started over. They've taken three quarantine zones, Boston included, and closing in on a fourth and fifth, turning them into places like Jackson. I even hear that they're closing in on engineering a vaccine. Would it successful?

Not my problem.

Life has been easy, which felt weird for the first year. Not having to worry about sleeping with a gun under our pillow, waking up at any abstract sound, or fearing that you won't wake up in the morning because a hunter knifed you or the infected feasted on your neck.

We all look after each other. We're one big family. And we stand united.

Once a year, on the first of January, we all come together and have a huge bonfire. It was a way that we all could come together as one and celebrate living another year and welcome in the new one.

I thought it was stupid at first but over the years, I always looked forward to these. The raids got really bad sometime in 2041 and Jackson was almost done for. We lost a lot of people…I almost lost Joel again.

Having these bonfires were a reminder. There's no such thing as perfect and this place wasn't excluded. We may have our ups and downs but we will always fight to see another year, and if we go down, we go down fighting.

We always end the night with our glasses high (non-alcohol for me because I really can't stand that crap) in a toast. Let us drink and be happy and swallow down any grief we may have. The past is behind us and all we have to worry about is the future. We'll stand strong and enjoy each and every day to its fullest.

It was a harsh truth but we had to face it. Things have been quiet and calm but I'm always wary. There could be something coming. I don't pray for it, obviously. I always pray that we go through a new year without a shock. When things begin to look like shit, I always remain hopeful by thinking about the kindness of others.

So I drink happily and forget the lurking dangers of the world for a while.

Because after this, we all may or might not meet here again.

* * *

_~Joel~_

Forty years baby girl.

I can't believe you would have been fifty two this past year. I was robbed of the chance to see you grow into the beautiful woman I'm sure you would be.

That's what I used to say.

I was blessed with a second a chance.

Seeing Ellie by my side and seeing her grow into the strong woman I knew she would become has made me into the happiest man on this side of the planet. She hasn't replaced you by any shot but she has definitely helped fill the void. The space that was empty for so many years.

I can't believe she's still here with me, all things considering. I thought I lost her for good once she found out the truth. But she came around and understood just why I couldn't let her go so easy. Why throw out her life for something so frivolous when she had the chance to start over and live a longer, happier life?

Words can barely grasp how relieved I was when she came back to me.

Seeing her sit by my side, smiling…I take back what I said earlier. There's not a man in this world that's as happy as me.

We have another one of our yearly bonfires, always done at the very beginning of the year. Here's to second chances. Cheers to those who have found it and a toast to those who died fighting for it. Especially for the sake of others. With another year gone and another one coming in, we come together as one big family and celebrate.

But it also serves as a reminder. It's another harsh truth that you, Ellie, didn't want to come to realize. But as time passed, the truth has become more unavoidable. It had to be accepted.

No matter how hard you fight, you can't beat time.

We both know, especially with my injuries that time has been significantly cut short. Plus with all the complications that come with aging and the lack of adequate medical resources makes things more difficult to stick by you until the wee points of my and your time.

Luckily the raids have all but stopped after the big one of 2041. The rumors that Jackson was finished spread quickly. The only time I'm grateful for rumors. Things have been peaceful and they'll stay that way. All the way to the end.

So let us drink baby girl and think back to the best of times and the worst of times. What we went through to get here and how they've shaped us into who we are today.

But more importantly, let us drink and be happy as we enjoy each other's company.

Like it's the last time.

Because I may or might never meet you here again.

* * *

The tavern songs and sea shanties in Assassin's Creed IV have taken over my life XD I have an obsession with this one song because it fits so well with the game and gahhh my feels =') I just had to get this out *sheds happy/sad tears*

Ages are never exact but I'll break down my interpretation here:

Ellie being 14-15 would be now 34-35

Sarah having been 12 would now have been 52 at this point (feels weird for some reason)

Joel, let's say was 46, and would now be 66

But that's just me. I have multiple interpretations when it comes to Joel's age anyhow. XD

Hope you liked this feely mess and leave a review if you want =)


End file.
